


Scars & Kisses

by avatarafrica



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Other, Scars, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarafrica/pseuds/avatarafrica
Summary: After a phenomenal fuck, Johnny takes notice of V's scars.Some which have more painful memories than others..
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	Scars & Kisses

The crisp sound of a lighter igniting echoed through the nearly barren apartment. Moving their hand slightly to meet Johnny’s cigarette, they lit the noxious stick that hung from his mouth.

“Not everyday an engram in your head can fuck your brains out, is it?” The rocker rhetorically asked, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

V chuckled, “Definitely not.”

The merc’s head flopped back onto the now messy bed, watching the smoke make its way out of Johnny’s mouth and into the still air. Their mind was running with questions as to how this could even occur, let alone how it all felt so… intimate. Especially coming from Johnny Silverhand. ‘ _How is it the two of them got to make it this far, how had they not done this sooner, and how come-‘_ V’s internal monologue was interrupted by the man’s soft chuckle.

“Will ya stop thinkin’ bout it? Givin’ me a fuckin’ headache,” he flicked the ashes into an ashtray on the end table.

Silverhand was glancing over his shoulder as V looked up to meet his eyes, cigarette in his chrome hand, now nearly finished. “Thinkin’ like that’ll kill ya before the relic in your head does, kid.”

“Do you have to call me ‘kid,’” V groaned sitting back up. “You just had sex with me and that’s the best nickname you can think of?”

“Oh sorry, _sweetheart_ . Should I be more considerate of your _delicate_ feelings?” The audible sarcastic tone in his voice matched the burnt out feeling the cigarette was enduring as Johnny snuffed it out into the ashtray. 

“Fuck you,” V retorated as Johnny turned to fully face them.

“Just did, babe.” A sly grin crept on the rockers face as he cupped V’s cheek with one hand while the other silver hand graced his way over their thighs.

V leaned into his gentle touch. One that, although was no more than possibly just pure imagination, felt all the real and warm nonetheless. His eyes wandered over their body, watching V, Night City’s toughest merc, nearly tremble at his delicate touch. A sight to behold to any longing person, that was for certain.

Johnny watched in adoration as he moved his metal fingers over soft skin. He soon began to take note as he watched them hover over scars that dotted V’s body. He’d seen them naked countless times before this, but he’s never taken in the amount of the scars before. Never this close and personal. Different shapes and sizes of them covered their body. Different healing periods even, some fresher than others and some older than the ones right next to them. Silverhand’s tender movements soon slowed as he carefully began to lightly brush his metal fingertips across scars.

“They got stories to ‘em?” Johnny’s dark eyes met V’s as they were a bit caught off guard by the sudden question. Going from relishing in the gentle touches of Night City’s most notorious terrorist and rocker boy, to him asking for some tales behind their many scars, seemingly left V a bit dumbfounded. 

“Uh, well everything has a story,” V spoke.

“No shit, dumbass,” Johnny huffed. V knew if they could smell his breath it would reek of cigarettes from his last smoke. “How’d ya get so many?”

“Well,” V started, “Merc life doesn’t help. And I guess nor does picking some fights as a kid or defending myself way back then either. Ya sort of get in all kinds of situations that put you in a ripperdoc’s place.” 

Johnny laughed, his eyes closed as he did. He was remembering V’s first fight, one with a bunch of troublemaking kids in a back alley. “You _were_ always a rabble rouser! Jesus fuckin’ christ, what a fuckin’ fighter.” His hand graced a gnarly old scar that laid on your knee cap. “All to save some fuckin’ dog,” he stated. 

“I’d never seen one before that and I never even saw it again after that.”

“Probably one of the last few that were in this shit hole city.”

V watched as his hands fluttered over to other scars. Their eyes closing shut as his cold yet soft touch, somehow managed to warm their skin. With each stop being made, the two would look through V’s memories and see what V saw, feel what V felt..

Johnny found himself in an array of emotions as he went over each one. Laughter, anger, distress, pain, and _shockingly_ a few pleasurable ones. Those special ones warranted a smirk and kiss on the neck each time Johnny found one. Soon those arousing kisses found themselves on V’s lips as Johnny stopped hovering over scars, only to grip V’s hips tight with his chrome digits.

Hands were soon entangled into Silverhand’s black locks as he groaned into V’s mouth as they gripped his hair in response to his rougher kissing. His cock twitched as V laid back onto the bed. With a blink, Johnny had glitched and was kneeling over V. His metal hand grabbing their wrists, pinning them above V’s head and ensuring their place there. V was already in a state of bliss and Johnny could surely tell as he felt the same burning desire that the merc below him shared. His eyes wandered up and down their body, admiring the view before him. As his eyes wandered, Johnny noticed he missed a few. His hand slightly loosened on the grip around their wrists as he removed his sunglasses with his free hand. With a now loose grip he leaned in, noticing faint and older scars across the underside of both V’s arms. They were in the moment as Johnny was starting up round 2, but feeling a sudden change inside made V wonder what had happened.

“Johnny?” V looked up as the rocker glitched off of them and to the side of the bed next to them. He pulled their wrists over to himself, examining the scars. 

V had a bit of panic on their face as they tried to tug their arms back while Johnny attempted to run his hands over the scars.

“I do not want you to see those memories, Johnny. Those ones are off fucking limits.”

The rocker was never one to obey anyone’s command, but looking at V as a hand was held over their old “memories”, he couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. Johnny pulled his hands away from V in a hissyfit of defeat. The merc slowly pulled their arms back in and sat up. The moment was ruined by Johnny’s curiosity and V’s tentativeness. Both of them were at fault. 

“Listen, V,” Johnny ran his hands through his hair, pushing his locks back as he spoke. “I may be an asshole but I’m no fuckin’ idiot. I don’t need to see your memories to know what those are.” His gaze averting V’s. “Did that shit to yourself.”

The merc sank into themselves, looking at the inside of their previously tattered arms. While other scars, cyberware, and a few tats covered their arms, the old scars of a hurt and young V were still there. Still a faint memory they never wanted to revisit.

Despite having done those things so long ago, V could never bring themself to do it now. With years of coming to terms, occasional therapy, and medication, they eventually overcame a lot of those inner demons that tormented their young mind. Demons which no longer filter through them the same way that they used to.

The most V had to deal with now was dying due to the relic and Jackie’s untimely death. Although not the better alternative, V was more content with fighting these thoughts than the old ones. But Johnny, _oh Johnny_. He was going to have some shit to say no matter how much V brushed off the topic. There was no doubt about that.

“It was some stupid shit I did when I was a younger,” V’s eyes tightly closed, hands attempting to cover what they could on their wrists.

“Still did it. ‘Sa bitch way of copin’.” He muttered, watching V’s body practically curl into itself as he continued talking.

He felt what they felt in that moment. The feeling of being alone like when V was younger, that no one could understand how they felt. Johnny knew that feeling, that feeling of being alone. He had felt it when Alt died, felt it when Rogue rejected him, and when V nearly shut him up for good before they got to this point of knowing one another.

The rocker carefully reached an arm around V’s shoulders, pulling them in close to his glitching nude frame. Although impossible, he felt solid, real, just as it did any other moment that the two shared together. As Silverhand held their now slightly less upset companion, memories soon flooded through his mind. Beginning to now remember not only that ancient feeling of being alone, but the idiotic ways of coping he’d done just to get those thoughts out of his mind. Drinking, smoking, partying, and not to mention blowing up Arasaka Tower after Alt’s death. V knew what they did was wrong and childish, but..

' _We all do stupid shit like that for a reason,'_ Johnny thought.

He watched as V exhaled softly, their fingers slowly enveloping his metal hand. “Can’t say I haven’t done dumb shit _exactly_ like that. But I’ve done some pretty dumb fuckin’ shit, V.”

The merc didn’t move from their position as he spoke, his draped arm, pulling them in as close as he could. “Shit was dumb of ya, sure. But ya ain’t doin’ it now.” A soft peck to V’s forehead was placed as Johnny muttered, “Not while I’m ‘ere.”

V watched as both their wrists were delicately gripped and pulled to Johnny’s face. His brown eyes were soft, full of compassion and love. It was a side of the man that no one had ever seen or would ever see. That sight was for V and V alone. They felt what he did, as Johnny gingerly placed kisses upon the haunting scars that hid beneath V’s cyberware and tattoos. There was a flicker of fear in his passionate emotions as he tenderly showed V a different side of him once again. A fear of many things, but one thing indefinite, was losing V.

Speechless by his affectionate display, Johnny could feel V’s eyes staring him down. He interlocked their fingers together, kissed V’s neck, their cheek, their forehead, and their lips before he broke the silence.

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, V.” He rested his ghostly forehead against their’s. “Can’t lose you. _Won’t_.” His eyes shut tightly as he punctuated his heartfelt words. “Closest thing to me that I’ve got. And only damn thing that makes sense in this fuckin’ shit hole.” V felt the cold of his metal hand gradually make its way up their arm and to their neck. As his hand rested on their neck, Johnny swore he could feel V’s pulse quicken and not just from their connection. But genuinely, and feel the touch of their skin as if he was of flesh and blood once again.

“I need you, V. We’ll fix this. _Together_.” Johnny’s thumb grazed over their neck as it now rested there. The sound of metal movement quietly rang in V’s ears as they soon cupped the metal hand that lay upon their neck. A loving smile partly graced V’s lips as they looked at the glitching engram that sat before them. 

_‘This_ **_is_ ** _real._ ’ An internal thought rang out inside of both of their heads.

“Don’t go quittin’ on me. Not ‘cause of the relic, not ‘cause of your emotions, none of that shit.” A shaky breath came from him. “You’re by far the most selfless, gorgeous, insane _motherfucker_ , I’ve ever met. And I fuckin’ love you, V.”

Tears welled in the now softened merc’s eyes as they kissed the scruffed face of the engram before them. A feeling that should not be real by all logic, but was for the two of them.

“I love you too, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading my one-shot V/Johnny fic! I've got a bunch of these little drabbles written out and hope to put up another soon. One that actually has some 'intimate' moments of these two dweebs.


End file.
